A Weight in Their Pockets
by commander-cullywully
Summary: SFW- Game Spoilers-Cullen/F!Trevelyan- Gwyn Trevelyan must prepare to fight Corypheus in the final battle, but realizes this means saying goodbye to Cullen. But as Cullen feels a sense a duty to the Inquisition, can she stop him from aiding in the battle? Lots of angst until fluff pretty much explodes at the end, then you get a toothache from all the sweet feels.
1. Chapter 1

Green light filled the war room, causing everyone to freeze within their tracks. Cullen's eyes darted to Gwyn, who eyed her active Anchor anxiously. She cast him a slightly worried look as Morrigan finally broke the silence.

"It seems Corypheus is not content to wait." Her voice was soft, almost sorrowful for what this meant for everyone in the room.

"He's in the Valley of Sacred Ashes?" Gwyn questioned, the air of surprise lacing her voice. If she was scared, she wasn't showing it, Cullen noticed. He watched her furrowed brow as she sifted through her thoughts.

"You either close the Breach once more or it swallows the world." The gravity of the situation was sinking in with every word Morrigan uttered.

"But that's madness! Wouldn't it kill him as well?" Josephine looked over at her fellow advisors, panic spreading over her face. The thought that surely must've crossed Gwyn's mind dawned on Cullen. _There's no time, there's no way._ Finally, he forced himself to speak.

"Inquisitor," he swallowed dryly, "we have no forces to send with you. We must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds." It was a chance that she couldn't take, and he knew it. He had to try. Not Haven. Not again. He had promised her that much. Her brow furrowed and a deep exhale escaped from her lips.

"Just as Corypheus expects, I suppose," she grumbled. She rubbed her forehead in frustration and finally looked over at Morrigan. "Say your goodbyes and ready yourself. I'll meet you outside the steps of the main hall." Her voice was low as she glanced down at her feet, avoiding Cullen's gaze. He approached her side, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

"We can wait for the forces, we could stall somehow," he pleaded, his voice lowered for her only. "I—" Gwyn took his hand from his sword and squeezed it, interrupting his train of thought.

"We don't have the time, Cullen, and you know that." Her hand lingered for a moment, her fingers running over the back of his hand until she finally gave Leliana and Josephine a curt nod. She hoped she could express how much she valued their friendship with just the look in her eyes until she finally turned to exit the room. Cullen followed suit, each stride of his matching hers. In the main hall, Dorian stood waiting. The look in his eyes said it all: _It's time_. Gwyn ignored Cullen for the moment. She had to; it would just make each decision harder for her.

"Gather Cole and Cassandra- we're going to take point. Varric," she was shouting across the hall now, "we're going to need almost everyone. Guards, scouts- any that Skyhold can spare. Have the rest of the crew meet outside the main steps. We march as soon as possible." She turned to head to her quarters without another word.

"Gwyn!" Cullen called after her as they climbed the steps and entered the chamber. She hurriedly grabbed her enchanter robes. Material flew everywhere as Cullen searched helplessly for the right words. "Can you just_ talk _to me?" The words fell out of his mouth as Gwyn laced her boots tightly. The sentence seemed so simple, but he could not allow her to leave without saying _something_. Her eyes continued to stare at the lace of her boots until she reached for her jacket.

"I can't." It was no more than a whisper. She hurriedly checked her pack, confirming that she had refilled each item within. His hands reached for her face, gently lifting it so her gaze matched his. Tears were welling up in her eyes as his thumbs traced her cheekbones, her tattoo near her left eye, and eventually her jawline. Her eyes closed at his touch and she reached to touch the back of his hand. Finally, she shook her head and planted a kiss on his palm. "I need to go." Her back to him, she wiped her face with the hope that looking at him would hurt her less.

"Gwyn, please—" Cullen reached for her once more as she strapped her staff to her back. His mind raced. _She might not come back_. _We talked about this._ He searched for sentences to express just how much she meant to him, just how much he needed her in his life. She stood in the doorway for a few seconds in silence before turning around to face him. She braced herself for this moment ever since they realized it would always end with her leaving. She wanted to remember him smiling, wanted to remember the way he smelled and how it often lingered on her clothes long after she'd leave his quarters. She approached him slowly before tangling her fingers in his hair and kissing him. She gave a small smile against his lips before pulling away.

"I love you." She planted another kiss on his cheek before turning on her heels. She moved down the flights of stairs briskly, not wanting to look back. Cullen stood upstairs, her kiss left lingering on his lips and his hand formed into a fist. He had made her a promise when they first arrived at Skyhold. He would not allow what happened at Haven to happen again. He would not break his word only to have her endure this alone once more. His jaw clenched in frustration and he could not help but scream when his fist connected with the doorframe of Gwyn's chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwyn kept walking, forcing herself to not look back. _The thought of losing you…I can't. _His words from that day in the Chantry echoed in her mind. She replayed his embrace, the way he felt against her, how he breathed. Hearing him say "I love you" back would've made leaving even harder. That day in the Chantry, the two of them stayed in the room for hours. They held each other, locked in one another's arms, and discussed everything—from home, to the future, to their fears.

"If I don't….If I die," Gwyn had told him, her head resting against his shoulder. He had shushed her in attempt to quiet her fears, at first, but she shook her head. "I don't…I know it would be horrible for you, but I need to know that you'll live on. I don't want you to become a shell of a man, pining over a woman who died for Thedas. I need to know that." He held her tighter, feeling her breath against his neck. Carefully he nodded and Gwyn looked up at him, her eyes questioning.

"O-okay. Yes." He managed to stammer out. They stayed in the Chantry until they retired to Gwyn's chambers, where the mood had seemingly shifted. Yet, even as they laughed and found comfort in each other's arms, both knew what thoughts lingered in the back of their minds.

"Did you…?" Gwyn was pulled back into reality as Dorian's voice lowered. He remained quiet as Gwyn kept her eyes straight ahead, willing each foot to move forward. Her mouth formed a tight line.

"We have a job to do."

"Right- doesn't mean we forfeit the other things in our lives though." He took a moment to look back at Iron Bull, a small smile tugging at his lips. Gwyn's eyes remained straight ahead until it was in front of the gates that Cole held an arm in front of Gwyn and spoke quietly,

"Sorrow and determination, fear and strength. He will not yield easily." Confused, she turned to see Cullen armed with his sword and shield, along with a small group of guards approaching. _No, no, no._ She pushed past Cassandra and Dorian, past Varric and the rest of the group.

"Maker's breath, Cullen, what do you think you're doing?" It came out in a growl and she pushed Cullen's breastplate. He seemed unfazed by her actions and continued walking to the gate. She pushed him again, more force behind her. "_Commander_, may I ask what you are doing?" She was asking through gritted teeth, her eyes piercing his.

"I am the Commander of the Inquisition's forces. Until the rest of the army arrives from the Arbor Wilds, it is my duty to assist in the assault—" Gwyn shook her head, her temple throbbing.

"No." One hand remained on his breast plate, pushing him back. The other, gripped into a tight fist. Cullen stared at her, watching her expression. The freckles on her face wrinkled, her teeth bared—she was daring him. He moved past her, his eyes avoiding hers until Gwyn pushed him again. "Stand down, Commander." She muttered, her voice betraying every bit of strength in her.

"I have no right to stay in Skyhold, holed up while others put their lives on the line, while _you _put your life on the line." Cullen stated, his hand gripped the handle of his sword tightly while his mouth formed a hard line. Gwyn's eyes were pleading with him, begging him. Everyone was staring at them.

"Commander," Cassandra began, stepping forward. Cullen held a hand up.

"Do you know how many we've lost? How many men and women we lost just in Haven? Or all across Thedas, just in the name of the Inquisition and what we stand for? I've no right to do any less than them." He spoke calmly, pushing forward until Gwyn stood in front of him.

"I can't let you do this. I won't." She took a step towards him, her body tensing. Cullen moved to push past her once more but she grabbed his hand. Her voice lowered, she managed to speak, "I have watched countless men and women die all around me. I have listened to them cry and scream and beg…and I can't let you be one of them. I won't allow it."

"I made you a promise," he hissed, attempting to pull away. "Or maybe you've forgotten?" Gwyn sighed, her head swimming. Maker, he could be a stubborn ass. She pulled him away from the prying eyes and hard stares of the group surrounding them. Arms crossed, Gwyn thought for a moment before lowering her voice.

"I'm scared too. You know this already, Cullen. You think I don't know I might not come back? That this could very well be the last time I see your face? That your fears only mirror mine? I will not allow the last time I see your face to be a time where I hold your broken body on the battlefield. I will not allow the last time you see mine to be Corypheus taking the life from me. I refuse to let that happen. So, yes, I'd rather have you holed up in Skyhold keeping watch over our men, over our people. You may resent me for it, but I cannot let you do this. I won't. This is not about you being brave. This is not about you protecting me or you laying down your life for me or the Inquisition itself. I already know you are all of those things. I know that, given the chance, you would give _everything _to this Inquisition and that you pour your heart and soul into it every day." She took the moment to touch his face, to feel the lines of his jaw once more. Her thumb traveled to the small groove of his scar near his lip and he didn't seem to withdraw at her touch. In fact, he seemed to soften at it as he finally took her hands in his. Her head leaned in, resting on his. She could at least allow herself this much, she told herself.

"I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you," he whispered, eyes closed. Gwyn nodded, allowing her face to nuzzle against his for a brief moment. Finally, she looked into his eyes.

"I don't have a lot of time," she began, a frown on her face, "but I just- I know it's not fair. None of this is. I know it's not right of me to ask you to hold this position while I brave face against our enemy," Cullen opened his mouth to argue, but Gwyn shook her head. "If this is to be the last time I see you, the last time I speak with you…I don't want our words to be spoken with ire. I don't want that on your mind or mine, and I think you can agree with that." His hands squeezed hers gently and he swallowed dryly.

"Forgive me, that was not my intention," He ran a hand through his hair in the uncomfortable silence. "You've been…distant and-"

"I know, I know. I thought it might be easier that way, easier for me to leave…easier for you to move on, if…" She trailed off, her words hanging there until Cullen embraced her.

"Maker, no." He murmured. She breathed in his familiar scent, taking in the smell of parchment, of leather, of wood. One of his hands stroked her head, the other wrapping around her small frame. Finally, she looked up at him.

"I should go," she whispered, a pained look growing on her face as she motioned to the waiting group of soldiers. Tears welled up in her eyes as she kissed his cheek. "I can't- I won't make you any promises. I'm…not ready for any of this any more than you are. I just- you should know I will do everything in my power to come back to you." She tucked a loose curl behind his ears, the product in it having clearly worn off earlier in the day. He nodded, embracing her once more. His arms enveloped around her as he kissed her temple.

"Be safe," he whispered, his lips still brushing against her forehead.

"How could I not be safe with the best crew Thedas has got to offer?" She grinned, looking over at her squad…her closest friends. Finally she looked up at Cullen, who was forcing a small smile. "I love you." She squeezed his body tightly then reached up to kiss some exposed skin on his neck. She felt his hands move to her jacket. They seemed to run over every inch before he finally took her face in his hands.

"I love you too." There was a desperation in his kiss, a sadness that called for it. Warmth buzzed between the two of them in the cold air as Gwyn grasped the curls on the back of his neck. She willed her body to take a step back, one hand lingering on his chest while the other slowly left his. Her head held high, she turned to walk away. She was so strong, sometimes more than she gave herself credit for. "Be brave," he found himself murmuring.

It must have been loud enough for her to hear. Gwyn turned on her heels, walking backwards to her group.

"Aren't I always?" A hint of a smile spread across her face as she backed away. Cullen felt his heart nervously lurch inside of his stomach. He quickly grabbed ahold of Dorian and Varric.

"I know she's perfectly capable of handling herself," he hissed, "but if anything…_anything_…" He struggled for the words but Varric interrupted his thoughts by patting his arm.

"Say no more, my friend." Dorian nodded as he rejoined Gwyn, who was still walking towards the gate.

"I'll be keeping an eye on the strike team. We all will. No worries, Curly." Varric offered a reassuring smile as he rejoined the group. Helplessly, Cullen stood there watching Gwyn leave. He willed himself to stand still, to not run after her. How many times had he watched a friend fall in front of his eyes? Too often. How many times has she run into battle simply because it was needed, because she was needed?

Meanwhile Gwyn marched ahead, her eyes facing forward and brow furrowed. _Don't look back. Do not look back. _She crossed her arms in an attempt to warm herself when Cole prodded her gently.

"Your pocket," he whispered. A confused look grew on her face before Cole pointed on the inside pocket of her robes. "Check your pocket."

"There's nothing-" Her voice caught as she reached inside and her fingers enclosed around something small. She almost stopped in tracks when she realized what it was. Cullen's coin. At the lake, she had given it back to him, claiming that she hadn't wanted his luck to run out. Her fingers ran over the grooves in the coin as she remembered how he had leaned closer to her, smile growing on his lips and how she could just barely pick up the scent of mint on his breath. _Nor do I. Not when I finally have some_, he had told her. A faint smile tugged as her fingers traced the edges of the coin.

Since their relationship had begun, it became fairly obvious to those around her that they seemed to complement each other. What Cullen often lacked in patience, Gwyn often made up for, making him more aware of his shortness with fellow members in the Inquisition. What Gwyn lacked in tactical combat, Cullen assisted in sharing tips he had learned during his time with the Templars. When both were struggling with themselves, they always found ways to assure the other somehow. Running her fingers over the coin, she felt an overwhelming sense of tranquility.

Cullen remained where he stood, his eyes following her as she approached the end of the bridge. That was the moment when she finally turned to face him. It was brief, but he swore he saw a smile on her lips. He tried to remember that joy, that determination that shone from her, despite the weight of adversity and fear that existed within her. Maker, she was something else.

* * *

><p>Every movement from Gwyn's staff was swift and deliberate.<p>

"We have to stop him!" She could hear Dorian somewhere behind her, but she didn't dare turn her head at the moment. Her eyes remained on Corypheus, while her hand tightly gripped the staff that she swung around her. Fireballs flew from her, then, as she brought the staff down with enough force, a barrage of energy hit Corypheus. Her muscles ached, but she ignored the dull roar of pain from them as she flung another powerful spell at him. Within seconds, Corypheus would move to a different spot, and Gwyn followed suit. It was becoming harder and harder to keep up. _No. _She told herself. Her mind flashed to Cullen, who was probably pacing the war room, waiting to hear some news- any news. Every step she took, every spell cast felt like it was leading back to Cullen in some way. Eventually, Corypheus flung a blast of red light at her, causing her to fall over- her staff thrown out of reach. If Dorian, Cole, or Cassandra were around- she couldn't see or hear them. She wanted to cry out, wanted to make sure they were okay first, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Her body ached all over and she wasn't sure if she could even move. _Is this it?_ She wondered. _Is this how I die? _

"Not. Like. This," Corypheus growled. "I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages…Dumat, Ancient Ones, I beseech you!" _He's panicking. _She realized. Slowly, she willed herself to move. An arm, a leg. She pushed herself up. Every muscle burned inside of her, including the Anchor. It glowed in the darkness, a stinging pain up her arm reacted. She groaned as she forced herself to her feet. She reached her left hand out, Corypheus's back to her. "If you exist- if you every truly existed- aid me now!" _He's…scared._ Gwyn almost pitied him as she felt this tug from her mark. With a simple movement from her fingers, the Orb left Corypheus's hand and sailed into hers. A groan escaped Corypheus's lips as he fell to his knees. A smirk grew on the corner of her lips as she held the Orb into the air. A jet of light flew into the sky, closing the Breach overhead. _This is it_, Gwyn realized. She approached Corypheus slowly, her fingers letting the Orb fall to the stone. The remnants of the tower were coming down around them. She didn't have much time. Corypheus sat in front of her, his head hanging hopelessly.

"You wanted into the Fade?" The words spilled out, strong and angry. He caused so much pain, so much corruption in this world. As her left hand twisted, she watched as he writhed in pain at the reactions from her Anchor. The pity she once felt for him seemed to melt away. His body shook and the green light from her mark grew in and around him. It wasn't long before he disappeared in front of her.

"Gwyn!" Dorian's concerned voice interrupted her thoughts. The tower was coming apart around them.

"RUN!" She shouted. The group seemed to dissipate around her. Loud crashes of stone came down around them. Then, blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen paced the war room, his eyes darting to the door every so often when movement would occur in the hallway. He had asked remaining guards that Gwyn left who stayed at their posts, to watch for not only the return of the forces from the Arbor Wilds, but Gwyn's group. Some of Leliana's scouts sent messages back and forth from the Valley to alert the advisors.

"Your pacing is distracting," Josephine grumbled.

"I'm sorry- I thought there was a _war_ going on-" Leliana gave him a reproachful look before Josephine sighed.

"I only meant that it's not helping. We're all worried here. There's no use-"

"_She's _out there. _She's _putting her life on the line and we're holed up here just waiting. Waiting to die, waiting to rejoice, or waiting to…grieve." He forced the word out. There was silence as Cullen looked out the window- the Breach, it was gone. His hands tensed around the hilt of his sword. _She…_

"She's done it! Word from the field- the Inquisitor has closed the Breach! Corypheus has fallen!" The words could be heard from the hall outside. Josephine stood, her eyes glancing nervously from Leliana to Cullen's. The door to the war room burst open as a scout bounded in, breathless. The young woman stood at attention, her chest heaving as she collected herself. "Reports from the field, ser. The Inquisitor has closed the Breach! Corypheus has failed, the Inquisitor has defeated him." Cullen stared at the scout, the question he wanted to ask dangling on his lips.

"And what of Gw-the Inquisitor and her party?" His mouth dry, the words seemed to falter as they left his lips.

"Were there any casaulties?" Leliana questioned, her arms crossed and hands balled into fists. The scout reddened at the questions.

"I was sent as soon as we saw the Inquisitor close the Breach, I didn't- there was so much chaos. The tower was collapsing and there was still much rubble to go through. We haven't…" The scout trailed off. Cullen hands were trembling as rage bubbled inside of him.

"The tower was _collapsing_ and no one checked on the Inquisitor or her squad before reporting back?" The steps he took towards the scout were swift and calculated.

"No, ser- Commander. We- when I left, the secondary team was accounted for, including the mage Morrigan. The strike team, however…when I left, Cassandra and Dorian were being attended to. Cole, Solas, and the Inquisitor have not been seen yet." The scout's voice was quiet. Cullen stared down at the map below him, the pieces that had long been deliberately moved throughout this endeavor. The longer he looked, the more rage seemed to consume him. He closed his eyes, trying to push away the memory of the smile she had flashed him when she turned around. He tried to push away the thought of her sauntering into his quarters with that smirk on her face as she leaned on his desk and said words he consistently waited to hear: _I need to borrow you. _The way she laughed if he touched her feet after they'd spent the early hours of the morning in bed together, the way she breathed his name and brought him back to reality every time his dreams dragged him away. Before he knew it, his fist slammed on the table, causing the pieces to be swept off. Josephine hurriedly came to his side, her arm wrapping around him.

"We don't know anything yet, Cullen." Her voice was low. He nodded.

"Find her," Cullen spat, "Alive or dead. You find her and bring her back. Go." The scout nervously clapped her fist to her chest.

"Yes, ser. I will return immediately." She ran from the room, her feet scrambling to take her as far from Cullen as possible. The room was left in silence as Leliana slumped into a chair, her gloved hand messaging her temple.

"She did it; she actually did it." A small grin spread on her lips as she laughed to herself. Cullen was bent over the war table, his eyes glaring at her.

"At what cost?" He spat. Josephine's hand remained on his back, where she gently rubbed to offer what little comfort she could.

"We don't know-"

"That she could be dead?"

"She knew what she was doing, Cullen. She was not unaware of what could happen to her." Leliana was standing now, her voice harsh and tired.

"Don't speak about her as if she's already gone! Maker's breath! We know nothing yet! Can't we wait until after we have final reports to tear each other's throat out?" Josephine's shrill voice echoed in the room. Small tears welled in her eyes for a moment before she wiped them away. "Gwy-the Inquisitor has done all we could ever dream of. She's...she's still alive. I can feel it." Without another word, she exited the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Forgive me," Leliana's voice was soft, her eyes facing the ground. Cullen, still slumped on the table, nodded. They were right- what Gwyn had done in such short time was nothing short of amazing. If anyone was going to come out of this alive, it would be her.

Hours seemed to pass as Cullen busied himself in the war room. He went through reports given to him from the forces that were returning from the Arbor Wilds. They apparently would arrive at Skyhold by nightfall, which was promising as dusk would be breaking within the next few hours. A letter he had gotten back from Mia sat on his desk, one that was responding to a detailed letter he'd written. Mia was skilled in the art of prying, so, after much thought, he finally admitted some of the more personal aspects of life regarding Gwyn. It was simple enough- he was in love, searching for the right time to propose to her, and wanted her to meet the family when things had settled. Thinking over the words he had used now, it seemed so silly to him. He could see Gwyn now- standing beside him, leaning over his desk, her curious gaze resting on the letter he had written to Mia only to have her laugh.

"Light in your life during these troubling times, am I?" she'd probably joke, her laughter echoing in his office. He knew how it usually went- light teasing until she'd run her fingers through his hair, murmur a soft "thank you," and finally planting a kiss on his brow. He knew her jokes were usually her way of deflecting these compliments, that she truly appreciated them, but often didn't know how to accept them at first. _I believe that was a kiss, but I can't be sure- it's all a blur. _His heart leapt slightly at the thought of her smiling against his lips, how the longer they stayed on the battlements that day, the more she entangled her fingers in his hair. He smiled at the memories of her sitting down on a stump near the training yard in Haven, listening intently to his stories, his opinions- whether she agreed with them or not- and how she'd blush after flirting with him. She was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, it was difficult to think he might not have that luxury anymore. He eyed Mia's letter once more, the envelope carrying much more than just her words of encouragement.

"Commander? Cullen?" Leliana entered the room. He looked up from his work that he'd been neglecting.

"Yes?" He stood from his chair, his head aching.

"I've just heard word. They're returning back to Skyhold." Cullen almost didn't hear her.

"What?" Leliana suppressed a grin.

"They're marching to Skyhold. _She's _marching. They'll be here as dusk falls." She disappeared from behind the door and Cullen immediately crammed Mia's letter into his pocket as he hurried into the hall. Josephine had tears running down her face as she approached him and, without any warning, wrapped her arms around him.

"She's alive," she half-sobbed and laughed. She stepped back from Cullen, wiping her eyes quickly. "Sorry. Sorry! But, I just- she's alive!" She laughed again and gave him a small smile before running off to hug another unsuspecting guard. Cullen stood in the main hall, watching as servants, guards, and nobles celebrated around him. It was strange to think how widespread Gwyn's reach had been, how she had made connections with people that may not even know her real name. It was admirable.

"They're coming!" Josephine cried out happily. Everyone moved outside to gather around the front staircase. Cullen pushed past people, his eyes focusing on the doors. As he stood on the first level with Leliana and Josephine, he found his hands trembling once more. _She was alive._ It still hadn't hit him quite yet. He took time squeezing his fingers into a fist, wishing the shaking would end at any moment. Josephine patted his arm, a smile on her lips as she pointed. Passing Skyhold's bridge were torches, they moved slowly. Too slowly for Cullen, his patience was left behind hours ago. The group must've marched into the main courtyard, where bystanders cheered and applauded as they passed. Finally, Cullen could see her. Her enchanter's jacket had been torn, a small gash in her arm that was still healing could be seen from where he stood. A small cut below her eye was still healing as well; it would probably scar, he thought to himself. He watched as she moved through the crowds; she either hadn't noticed him or was distracted by the attention.

As she approached the first set of stairs, she caught his gaze and moved faster. There was a magnetic pull that wanted him to run down the flight of stairs and take her in his arms, but he forced himself to remain beside his fellow advisors. Instead, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. The grin on his face spread as he turned to see her approach the steps in front of him. She stopped in the middle of the staircase for a brief moment, her eyes tearful at the sight around her- people cheering for her, her friends looking up at her with smiles on their faces, and Cullen looking down. She reached him and Cullen forced himself to remain still. The three of them bowed to her, his eyes locked on hers as a smile spread across her face. Before he had even straightened his back, the two moved towards each other. His arms outstretched as he pulled her close to him, allowing her to wrap her arms around his back. She breathed him in, taking in the smell of wood and mint as her face nuzzled against the warmth of his chest.

"Miss me?" She murmured in his ears, a grin spreading on her lips. Cullen held her tighter, one of his hands tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Always." He whispered, embracing her once more. "You…you came back." He stammered against her hair.

"I had to- you forgot something of yours." She reached inside of her jacket, revealing his coin that he'd slipped into her pocket earlier.

"I thought you could use some luck." He explained, as they turned to enter Skyhold. His arm wrapped around the small of her back. As they left some of the crowd behind them, Leliana approached her.

"A word, my lady?"

"One moment, Leliana. I'm afraid I must claim a bit of Lady Trevelyan's attention before the night is over." Cullen grinned. Leliana smiled before giving a nod.

"Of course, I'll be just outside the doors, Inquisitor." Before Gwyn could respond, Cullen cupped her face with his hands.

"I prayed and prayed, and here you are." He whispered, his calloused fingers traced her face. Gwyn lips brushed against his fingers, lightly kissing his thumb. She held his hands before allowing them to wrap around her once more.

"I love you, Cullen." She whispered, resting her head on his chest for a moment. "I suppose I'd better go about my Inquisitor-like duties before Josephine and Leliana drag me into the hall." She sighed, her eyes glancing up at his. Cullen kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you too." He murmured. She stepped back to approach Leliana when he suddenly found himself calling out her name. She turned, a smile on her face.

"Yes?" Her brow furrowed for a moment as she took a step back towards him.

"Could you find me later? After the celebrating, of course. I know everyone's going to want your attention, but I wouldn't mind claiming some of it later on." He tried not to sound too eager.

"Of course!" She leaned forward to kiss his stubble before walking through Skyhold's open doors with Leliana at her side. Cullen stood outside for a moment, watching as Gwyn cast a smile back at him. She talked with Leliana for a few moments before getting a rather large and unexpected hug from Josephine. Watching her celebrate, watching her laugh- Cullen couldn't help but smile to himself as his hand reached into his pocket and clutched around a simple, silver ring. His fingers lightly ran against the outside of it, smiling at the thought of his mother's words added to the end of Mia's letter. _Go get her. I love you, son, and I cannot wait to meet her. _He hadn't expected to see his mother's ring sitting in the envelope, hadn't thought of what he might say to Gwyn later tonight. He did know that Mia was right, life is often too short to let someone who makes you this happy go. He had almost lost her countless times already. He looked up at Gwyn, who was eyeing him over the shoulders of a noblewoman that spent far too much time asking inappropriate questions. _Not one more day_. He thought to himself as he finally entered Skyhold, sharing a small knowing smile with the love of his life.


End file.
